1. Field of the Exemplary Embodiments
The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an energy barrier system and, more particularly, to an energy barrier system that may be rapidly erected and redeployed.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Present temporary deployment protection systems used for example, to shield structures from blasts or detonations are primarily in the form of sandbags. Though long proven to be very effective against blast effects, the sandbags are filled with sand at the time of use and a considerable amount of time and manpower is required to fill the sandbags. Once filled the sandbags are heavy and cumbersome. In addition, large numbers of sandbags are needed to achieve desired absorber effects against blasts, and even small structures employ significant number of sandbags. Further, sandbags have little effect in suppressing flash that may accompany blasts. Flash absorber systems are known, but these systems are fragile, readily susceptible to damage which is an encumbrance to rapid installation of such a system and limits the duration areas where such a system may be used.